


Bea's Quest for Power

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Kudos: 5





	Bea's Quest for Power

**This is a fan request of Bea from Pokemon. All characters depicted are 18+!**

Week 1:

I’ve decided to start recording my newest quest to become stronger in a personal fitness journal every other week, perhaps something insightful can come out of this. Lately, I’ve been wanting to get more powerful myself and am dissatisfied with how slow training is going, so I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands. After learning the recipe from another trainer, I’ve decided to start incorporating Gigantimax Curry into my diet. Maybe it seems pretty extreme, but if I’m to win, then I must give it my all. Doesn’t hurt that the curry was actually pretty pretty tasty. I had my Machamp place a massive platter in front of me, which I wolfed down with great gusto. Now I just need to deal with the other 4 plates he’s bringing over as well.

Week 3:

So far, so good. I’ve been eating the curry for every meal, and its properties have been having amazing effects on my body! At first, I was unsure of it since I actually started to gain weight because of it. A bit of it is muscle, but most of it is actually fat. My whole body started to soften, but oddly enough I didn’t feel burdened by it. In fact, I actually began to feel more powerful than ever! I stepped on the (new) scale the other day and saw I’m around 600 pounds now. Even just walking around with all this pudge should help build my muscles from carrying such a massive amount of bulk.Speaking of exercise, I decided to take this new body for some more intensive training on the punching bag earlier today. Needless to say, the results are incredible! I was surprised when I sent it flying off the chain with just one open-palmed strike. When I felt my whole body wobble and shake afterwards, I couldn’t help but enjoy just how powerful I felt! I guess having all of this weight behind my strikes would lead to more powerful impacts. Gonna have to up my portions, cuz this body needs a lot of calories just to stay in shape, let alone when I really start getting to work. Only downside is all the sweat that’s hard to wipe down between my folds. Also, maybe this is another side effect but I’ve been seeing the same purple energy as g-maxxed ‘mons around my larger frame lately.

Week 5:

This is the greatest idea I’ve ever had! I’m so much stronger than my puny, weak self. My muscles are a lot more pronounced, but not as much as the softness that flows across my body just like the gigantimax energy. I’ve had my uniform redesigned to even show off my round gut, as well as my new focus of learning sumo wrestling. No more tight spats that cling to my lumbering thighs, instead a traditional purple and black sash that covers up whatever I need to down below, a tight white sports bra to hold my now heavy chest that rests atop a black rubber clad belly as round as a pokeball and as big as a bed. The sweating problem has gone away thanks to just how effortless all exercise has become, carrying around enough weight to immobilize a normal person just does that to my muscles. Honestly, the only real challenge nowadays is finding cauldrons big enough to cook all the curry I need to eat. I need more power, I need more food!


End file.
